


Whisper - Part One

by crowleyssass



Series: Whisper [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Self-Harm, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyssass/pseuds/crowleyssass





	Whisper - Part One

Red. It filled her vision. It was everywhere. God, people are such a mess. She glanced at her shirt; well, it used to be white. She always forgot, don’t kill in a white shirt. Glancing down at his empty blue eyes, she dialed the only number on her phone. Ring. Ring. _Hello?_ “I did it again.” _-sigh- Whisper. When are you going to stop?_ “You know I never will.” _I just don’t want you to get caught. - sigh- I’ll come help clean up. Where are you?_ “You know where.” _Be right over._ Click.

_You have blood in your nails._ “I’ll say it was nail polish. It’ll wash off soon enough.” _Just don’t touch anything you don’t have to. What did you do anyway?_ “You look and tell me.” He crouched down to look at her work. _Hair torn out in clumps, cuts on his face, eyes gouged out. Damn he pissed you off. Rope burns on his wrists, you tortured him. Bruises on his chest, sides, and neck. What’d you strangle him with, a chain?_ She nods. _Shove rebar in his thighs? Nice touch. Oh, broken knees, you are awful. Sliced Achilles’ tendons. Ouch. The coup de grace; stake to the heart. Classic._ He stood up and brushed off his pants. _A very splendid performance my friend. Now what do you propose we do with your latest victim?_ “Burn it, as per usual.” _Of course. Whisper never strays from tradition._

_Whisper put your clothes back on. She’s coming home soon._ “Don’t you ever get tired of cheating on your fiance with your best friend?” _With a body like yours? You’re kidding._ Whisper sighed. “Doesn’t she ever ask why I’m over all the time?” _She wouldn’t have to if you left before she got home._ “I like watching you squirm.” _Right, I forgot. You’re evil._ “You love it.” _Only a little._ “Well no time to torment you today. Important things to do, you know. Until next time.” _Hey!_ He roughly pinned her against the wall. _Come back tomorrow._ He quickly kissed her and let her walk out the door.

She walked down Main Street. People weren’t staring. She liked that. Her favorite hair salon was her destination, some rich vogue place in the middle of downtown. _Ready to change your color already?_ God Veronica’s voice was annoying. “Yeah I want it green now. Bright green. It’s time for a change.”

_I royally fucked up this time._ “I think that’s a record, a three day engagement. Most don’t last 24 hours. What even happened?” _She found Katie’s earrings._ “You didn’t try to deny an affair?” _I do not lie, Whisper Lynch._

The streets were too crowded for Whisper’s liking. People were staring at her. Her skin was crawling as she walked to the bar. _What can I get you?_ asked the bartender. The one who always glared at her when he thought she wasn’t looking. She could take him home. She looked at him again, beady eyes, bad teeth. No, he wouldn’t be any fun. She sat at the bar and waited. The fun ones would always find her, the weird one who they assumed was easy. Sure enough one sauntered over. An arrogant one, nice eyebrows and a crooked smile that could melt anyone else’s heart. His voice was smooth like milk chocolate. _Hey baby, can I get you a drink?_ She gestured for him to sit. He ordered two beers. Keep ‘em coming buddy, you’re easier when you’re drunk. Mindless small talk. _What do you do? What do you think of so and so? Did you see the game on Sunday?_ More drinks kept going down his throat, until he was drunk enough. “You wanna leave?” His eyes barely contained his “triumph”. She sighed internally. Men are morons.

Out the door, down the street, through the apartment building lobby, onto the elevator. Good, it’s empty, take his shirt off and places his hands on you. Let his mouth move over your neck, down your chest. Lead him to your apartment. Show him heaven, make him see stars, give him blissful ecstacy, pull out your knife and stab him. Why not let him die happy? She picked up her phone. Ring. Ring. Ring. “The latest moron finished first, come let me finish.” _Be right over._ Click.

She screamed something. Something unintelligable. Something that wasn’t his name. He didn’t mind, Donald was used to her screaming some random person’s name. His mind wandered to Katie. She smelled nice, Katie always smelled nice. Like, honeysuckle. He wanted to smell Katie again soon. He let go inside of Whisper and they slowed down, their breath steadying. She pushed him away from her and stepped away from where he had her pinned against the wall. _This one was quicker than the last time. It took you a few months to feel the need to murder again. It’s only been a few days._ “Something’s bothering me.” _Any idea what?_ She shook her head. “We better go burn this one too.” She scratched her arms, then put her hands in her pockets. “Let’s go.”


End file.
